Ark 15 Episode 5: Taking Care of Bussiness
Participates Kise Ryouta Shizuka Noi Akuma Tetsu Plans For The Future Akuma would sitting on the ledge of a sky scraper in District two looking out over the city, the wind blowing over him causing his black Jean jacket and and dusty brown colored shit to ripple slowly across his body like soft winds blowing wave on the water while his dark navy colored hair mimicked the same motion. Akuma could here the Door one the rooftop open behind him along with slow rhythmic foot step approach him"It Took You Long Enough" he said though he never actually looked behind him. The Person would continue to make his way over to Akuma stopping right before the ledge though never looking at him"Sorry Their was a line" Akuma would laugh a little looking up to see Claymore dressed in a Full suit though the suit jacket would be swung over his shoulder."So why'd you ask me out here I'd like to get back to to HQ" Akuma was silent for a moment or two"I'm Going Back" Claymore would look a him confused.(( http://www.cineoutsider.com/reviews/pix/b/bl/blacklgn2.jpg how he looked)) "The Hell you talking bout" Akuma would turn his head back towards the city"oh I guess I never told you about where I'm from huh it's a place near Thailand" his voice would be somewhat distant as he spoke" After the Vietnam War, Roanapur became a city where deserting soldiers and prostitutes ran like wild. Based of what Chang told me Roanpur was a dying port town and that Roanapur is a criminal center that was made by criminals cooperating for single common interest, anyway im going to go meet a few old friends of mine and see if I can get them to help us out for awhile"Akuma would pause for a while"Though after we take down The Kagemaru I'm Leaving The Arasumaru" Claymore would then stick his hand into his pocket pulling out a box of cigarettes opening the box and removing one from it pressing it between his lips before sliding the box back into his pockets and pulling out a lighter sparking it's flames which danced around the end of the cigarette before dying, Claymore would place both his hands in his pocket sucking in the smoke before blowing it out into the air like a miniature clouds before the smoke dissipated."I won't turn down outside help cause we can used all the help we can get I won't bother asking how your gonna get them into the city cause I pretty sure you thought that out already" his cigarette would have burned till it was almost half way out"Well go ahead I'll let the rest of them know I Heading back to HQ unless there's something else you wanted to Talk about" Akuma wouldn't say anything just kept looking out over the city watching and listening to the cars and people below."I'll take that as a no" Claymore would then turn around and began walking Back towards the roofs exit/entrance door upon reaching it His giant hands gripping the Doorknob and twisting it opening the door though he'd stop before he left out"And about you leaving the Clan I think its a good idea you weren't cut out out for this" Akuma would look over his shoulder and glare at Claymore not a mean one but it couldn't be called nice either."There two types of people in this world those who are meant to lead and those who are meant to follow I'm not sure if your a leader but your definitely not the type of person to let others make decisions for you" With that Claymore would walk through the doorway closing the door behind him. Akuma would then stand up his giant frame casting a large shadow down the side of the building due to the angle of the the moonlight. Akuma would then dig his left hand into his pocket pulling out his cell phone, pressing his thumb in the middle of it the phone would then scan his finger print and unlock Akuma would then begin to scroll through his Contact stopping once he found who he was looking for pressing the call button. The phone would then ring a few times before a very Alluring, feminine and Mature voice came from the other side"well looks who's calling at this time of night could it be you looking to spend the night with me huh Tetsu""Actually yeah" The voice on the end would go quite"Aw what's wrong Tetsu you'd usually get all flustered" Akuma would have remained Quite, which the person on the other side must have picked up on his mood"Where Do You Want Me To Meet You""Just come to the Game I'll Talk to you afterwards""Fine" Akuma would then hang up the phone stuffing it into his pocket. Akuma would then lean forward letting his body free fall off the ledge of the skyscraper Akuma would then releash the first seal on his before giving him access to all his supernatural abilities, Akuma would then shoot up into the sky passing over the clouds before stopping and staring at the Moon before taking off again headed to his Game. The Only One Who Can Beat Me Is Me When Akuma got there the game would have already started and was getting close to half-time, Akuma would have made his way towards the bench only to have the Shizuka Jump up and yell at him"Akuma what the hell you were supposed to be here-e""yeah yeah im here now so let it go would ya" just then the couch would walk over to him"Go get ready" Akuma would smile before turning around and walking into His teams locker room and began removing his clothing starting with his upper body then lower. Akuma would then put on his teams black and red uniform. Once he came back out there'd be only two minutes left in the second quarter, he'd then sub in with one of his team mates, walking onto the court with a Arrogant smile on his face when one of the opponent would walk over to him"So you finaly showed up"(( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kise_Ryouta )) Akuma would then glance over to the scoreboard his team only being up 10"oh you guys are pretty good I might actually have to try" Everyone would then take their positions on the court as the ref whistle for the game to resume. Akuma would receive the ball from his team mates who all moved to one side of the court giving him an isolation Akuma and Kise would be standing there staring each other down for a moment before Akuma smiled and dribbled the ball a couple of time before bouncing it to his right hand as if he was driving to the right only to cross back over to the left blowing right by Kise who could barely react.(( just click the video above if you want to watch the highlights from their game(( all rights to video clip goes to it rightful owners blah blah blah and all that good stuff)) )) On One Condition Akuma would meet with Shizuka after the game as they arranged, they'd both be walking side by side though neither of them side a word to each other they'd be like that all the way till they got to District one in front of a old basketball court that never got used any more. Akuma would then stop"Whats up with the Trench coat" he said looking her up and down"oh this it's nothing just a little cold thats all" Akuma would then take a seat onto one of the benches near by followed by Shizuka"anyway i need a favour of you" their conversation would quickly get serious"What Kind of favour?" Akuma would then begin to explain to her all of the events that had transpired with him and the Arasumaru clan leaving out things he felt she didn't need to know but telling her enough Shizuka would then begin to speak"I don't get why tell me this""Cause I'm Leaving the clan" Shizuka would smile good now you can focus more on the Band" Akuma would smile slightly"I'm going away for a while and need you to recruit some people for me to start a small gang" "Say what now""Im going back to where you and I grew up"Shizuka's eyes would widen"wait Akuma you" he'd Smile"you'd didn't really think that i wouldn't remember you did you i also remember that promise you made me any way will ya do it or not""Sure why not" Akuma would simply turn towards her speechless Shizuka would just smile before turning around so her back is facing him"on one condition though" Akuma would still be in a little disbelief at how easy that was"What" Shizuka would then untie the belt she had around her waist to hold the trench coat close before letting the trench coat slide off her body and onto the ground along with her clothes while she kicked off her sandals. She'd have on red and black lingerie which looked like it barely fit her, Akuma facial expression would quickly change"What the Hell are you doing Shizuka"(( http://31.media.tumblr.com/27f91469bdd67f010e3501538cb3bf4b/tumblr_myij2fL13A1svv0fgo2_500.gif <--how he looked )), She'd then begin to walk towards him swaying her body seductively as she did Akuma would begin taking steps backwards from her as she moved closer and closer till he accidentally backed himself into a tree by the Time he thought about moving Shizuka would have pressed her body up against his and laying her head on his chest"Oh My your heart is beating so fast could it be that your still a V-i-r-g-i-n""Ha You Wish"Akuma's face would be little flushed as he turned his head away from her body trying to think about anything but her"get off my already would you" Shizuka would then smile Seductively before licking her lips"that not very convincing when your making a face like that in fact it like your telling me the complete opposite" Shizuka would then slide her tongue over Akuma's neck up and down. Akuma would then pushed her off him forceful his face still a little flushed"Quit Fucking Around" Shizuka would then drop to her knees covering herself with her arms and hanging her face low so that'd her hair hung over her face"Am I not good enough" her voice low and soft."What" Shizuka would then repeat herself louder"Why Why am I not good enough for you" When she lifted her face it'd be full of tears which she tried to wipe away with her arm though they kept coming(( how she looked http://24.media.tumblr.com/000e0327628b4a4949b0c7d006d2afed/tumblr_mrmln2lyn91rdsnxoo1_500.gif )) Akuma stood there watching as soon it began to rain making the mood only that much heavier"Its Not like that Shizuka" "then why i just offered you everything from my heart to my body yet.. you still won't"She hang her head low again and she seemed to be crying even harder, Akuma would then walk over to her kneeling down in front of her but stopped there was something off"Shizuka you okay?" She'd then burst out laughing I mean one of those gut wrenching laughs, Akuma would once again be loss for words while Shizuka seemed like she was going to die from laughter"You should have saw your face oh that was priceless", Akuma would then stand up walking over towards her till he was right in her face"STOP FUCKING AROUND DUMBASSSSSSSS!!!!" Akuma would have yelled"jeez it was only a prank" Akuma would then simply turn around and walked off with his fist balled up"hey wait for me" she said as she run back to grab her clothes. They'd both be standing underneath a overpass to get out of the rain both of them quite"So Akuma""What"he answer clearly still irritated"What would you have done if I was being serious back there""Damn would you quit it already""I'm serious" he'd sigh"Drop it already jeez woman" "the rain stopped so I'll be going now and don't worry I'll take care of what you asked of me" She said turning and walking in the other direction. Akuma would then do the same"one down two too go"he said to himself as he made his way down the street. Category:Ark 15